


Steranko and Zeck Back At It Again

by SkeletonJock



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, is. is that what it is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonJock/pseuds/SkeletonJock
Summary: Do you like the idea of two middle age mutated men getting busy? Boy have I got the fic for you. Probably takes place during the second half of season 4.note: Genitalia terminology doesn't matter here welcome to my TEDTalk today I'll be talking about how your dick is a dick no matter what





	Steranko and Zeck Back At It Again

Anton sat on he and Ivan’s pile of mattresses, nearly asleep. There wasn’t a lot in their shared bedroom, mostly because the two never carried a lot of luggage around. If anything there was a dresser that had a few sparse pieces of clothing, a lamp and nightstand, and some curtains covering the large window at the far end of the room. Anton was sitting on a mish mash of mattresses they had stolen from a warehouse. There were a few sparse blankets and two pillows. Steranko couldn’t fit on a normal bed, and so they came up with a pretty comfortable idea that resulted in the back of the van being stuffed and the two mutants racing down the streets of New York City to avoid getting caught by the cops.

                While Anton was off, Steranko was preoccupied guarding Shredder’s room and wasn’t switching his shift with Xever for another 30 minutes. Tigerclaw’s demands for Shredder’s constant surveillance was seriously cutting into the duo’s time together. Normally Steranko and Zeck would have hours to kill before patrols but since the world almost ended and Shredder got his ass handed to him, the two have been separated on ridiculous shifts to guard him. Sometimes they would get pared together for guard duty, but since Tigerclaw caught them sucking face on the job, the royal weenies been separated while on the clock since. There were only a few hours to sleep before one or the other have another shift.

                Zeck smiled at the memory. It’d been an hour with only quips of conversation between the two. It was 3 am and both wanted a distraction from the mind numbing silence of the dead mansion. No one was moving, no one was awake and there was faint snoring from somewhere in the house. Anton made the first move, leaning against Steranko’s chest and looking up at him.

_“ Big S.”_

_“Hm?” Ivan stared down at his boyfriend, a single giant hand resting on Anton’s lower back._

_The smaller man smiled at that, “We should do something.”_

_“Like what? We are on the watch.”_

_“But everyones asleep.” Anton noted as his hand moving up Steranko’s chest and brushing over his cheek. Ivan made a soft noise, somewhere between a snort and whistle. Zeck laughed at that but abruptly stopped and coughed when the rhino glared down at him._

_“C’mon I just wanna fool around a little.”_

_“And if we get caught?”_

_“Psht, who’s gonna catch us? Baxter? He won’t say a word.” He leaned in closer to his boyfriend, mouth just an inch or two away from Ivan’s. “C’mon, Steranko.”_

_“Comrade-“_

_“Please don’t make me beg.” Then Steranko sat to the ground, bringing Anton down with him. The warthog smiled in victory as his boyfriend finally cut the distance between them and kissed him.  It was fast and rough. Both were already so pent up that their sloppy make out session began moving quickly to touching and then teasing. Ivan was just trying to slide some of his hand down the front of Zeck’s pants when Tigerclaw walked in to check on Shredder._

The memory sent a shiver down Anton’s spine. That was the last time they had almost got close to doing something and the lack of attention was driving him insane, not that it was Ivan’s fault.  The big lug was probably just as heated about it as he was.

                The warthog was jolted from his thoughts as Steranko lumbered into the bedroom, door clicking softly behind him. Zeck was about to open his mouth to greet the larger mutant, but was cut off when Ivan leaned down and softly kissed his mouth the best he could.

                “Have missed you.” He mumbled as he plopped himself down next to Anton, causing the mound of mattresses to jump a little.

                “I’ve missed you too, baby.” The warthog smiled in contentment, resting a hand over his boyfriend’s larger one. “How was watch?”

                The rhino responded by encompassing Zeck’s hand in his own. “So boring,” Ivan huffed. “Is no fun without you.”

                Anton grinned at that, making Steranko smile as well. Climbed in Ivan lap, “Tired?”

                “Not really. Are yous?”

                “Nah, just been waiting for you.” Anton sang with a wink, arms wrapping around Ivan’s neck. Ivan seemed to automatically respond to Anton by placing his large hands on his hips. The warthog kissed his boyfriend again, letting this one last. It was softer than their usual kisses, moving much slower and making the moment even sweeter.  Finally Anton pulled away, hand moving to the side of Ivan’s face.

                “What do you want to do?”

                “Hm. “ The rhino processed the question for a moment, then laughed to himself a little before moving a hand down and lightly squeezing Anton’s ass. “Anything.”

                “You sure? Because big guy, if I’m being real.” He enthusiastically pushed his backside into Ivan’s massive hand, emphasizing his point. “It seems like you have something in mind.”

                “Only if yous want it.” Ivan said, lifting his boyfriend a bit so they were eye level. “It has been while, but if you ares tired-“

                “I am wide awake Ivan baby. “ Anton looked over his boyfriends face, with a loving smile on his face. “ Don’t tell me you’re getting sleepy on me now, old man.”

Ivan laughed, and he kissed the warthog again. His boyfriend snorted and held down laughter as he returned the kiss. Even just soft kisses were hard for them after the mutation, but making out was even harder. The two somehow managed it, both having to move their heads in awkward positions and they always ended up drooling everywhere, but it was so worth it. Especially when Ivan managed to bite Anton’s lower lip, and moved down to biting his smaller boyfriend’s neck.

                Anton moaned and leaned his head to the side, giving Ivan’s big head enough room to navigate. He moved to kissing his collarbone and the hand that was planted on his chest brushed over his surgery scars. Zeck flinched at the sensitive touch and Ivan immediately moved the hand to the other mutant’s back.

                “ ‘M Sorry.” He mumbled against the other’s skin, kissing the crook of his neck.

Anton shrugged in response, hand moving to Ivan’s arm.” M’Fine, but Ivan can you help with this damn motor? I can’t-“

“I know.” Steranko sat up again, hands moving to fiddle with the apparatus on Anton’s back. It served as the primary source of power for his weapons and invisibility tech, but now plugged into part of his body. The rhino felt around on the sides of the battery until he felt the clasps at the sides, unhooking the battery from his boyfriend’s back and placed it next to their makeshift bed. “Better?”

“Way better.” Anton stretched and then slipped off his vest. Even without his battery, the bright purples lines on his body had a dull glow to them. The bright fluorescent lines (that had once been purely for aesthetic purposes) bonded to his skin’s surface after the mutation, much like the rest of suit. Ivan always seemed to be tracing the neon lights, not so much in public, but when it was just the two of them and they were in private. Right now was such the occasion, as his large fingers traced against the geometric patterns. He was particularly fond of the ones that adorned his chest and back.

Anton smiled as the gestures made his heart flutter. Zeck placed his nose to Ivan’s horn, giving it a soft kiss. The rhino sorted in response, “Sap.”

“Um? You’re the one who’s touching me like that.”

“Is true, you’re very fun to touch.” He laughed in response, large hands finally trailing to Anton’s thighs. A thumb barely touched the fabric covering his crotch and Anton let out a high pitched moan, “Especially when you dos that.” Ivan praised. He kissed the lines on Zeck’s chest, his scars and slowly made his way down.

Anton could feel his boyfriend’s horn drag across his skin as large clumsy fingers felt the edge of his tight pants. “Y’know considering how long we’ve been doing this you’d think you’d be faster at taking my pants off.”

Ivan snorted, “I am savoring moment.”

“Whatever you say baby Ivan.”

Anton shut his mouth when Steranko actually managed to undo the warthog’s pants, pulling down the tight fabric down and off his legs. Zeck shivered, not so much from the cold but the feeling of Steranko rubbing the inside of his thighs. They were firm but slow and moved from Zeck’s low thighs to his waist.

“Are yous okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Anton breathed. “But what about you?”

“Eh, do nots worry about that now.” Steranko reassured as he spread his boyfriend’s thighs and leaned down, kissing the inside of Anton’s thighs. The warthog covered his face with his arm, smiling like an idiot. Steranko smiled and continued to kiss the other’s thighs until he reached the apex of Anton’s thighs. He could already see the thief was wet, his dick erect. Ivan moved to kissed just above his pelvis and tease Zeck, making his boyfriend whine in retaliation. The old man moved to give a soft bite to his inner thigh again before dragging his tongue against Zeck’s sex.

The feeling of Ivan’s tongue was almost overwhelming for Anton, causing him to arch his back. It didn’t hinder Steranko as he continue to lap at the mutant’s dick and his boyfriend loved every second of it. It’d been so long since either of them had gotten any action, let alone getting sucked off, and Zeck was already losing his mind. The sounds coming from the rhino’s mouth were obscene, but not nearly as loud as the warthog’s moans of approval. At least everyone was asleep.

Anton needed to grab something, to do something, and found purchase on Steranko’s horn. The other didn’t seem to notice, mind only on the work on hand. Ivan started to focus on Anton’s head, sucking on the swollen dick. Zeck rolled his hips into his boyfriends mouth, cursing. “Aw fuck, babe-“ He tensed, gripping the ivory in his hand harder as he a knot forming in his gut. “S-Steranko, shit-!”

Ivan went back to tongue fucking his man, humming his approval the best he could. He could feel Anton start to shake and was loving it. The smaller mutant’s thighs clenched. Steranko moved his hands to the warthog’s lower back, allowing his legs to prop carefully on his shoulders. Zeck took this moment to break, his hips rolling harder against Ivan’s face. Sweat clung to his body and his visor had already fallen off his head, deep moans and shallow breaths sound throughout the room. Finally Anton started twitching and his body crumpled inward as a loud moan signaled his orgasm. The room was washed in a soft purple glow from his bio lights.

Ivan held on to his boyfriend, gently kissing his sex, thighs, stomach and back up to his neck. Anton huffed, lights starting to dim as he came off his high. “You’re getting really, really good at that.” He managed, laying into Ivan’s arms. But then he sat up, “Oh shit it’s your turn.”

“No, am tireds.” Ivan finally admitted with a soft smile, and kissed the top of Zeck’s head. “Is late. Next time you get me off.”

“You sure? I can blow you real quick.”

Ivan shook his head and then got up, “No. Is bedtime for this old man.” He took of his shirt and pants, then threw them into a dirty clothes pile just inside the closet. “Do you want underwears?”He asked as he opened up the dresser to look for sweatpants.

“Yeah sure.” Anton caught the boxers as Ivan threw them to him. “Thanks babe.”

Ivan merely smiled as he slipped on his sweats and sat back down on to the bed with a thud. He then wrapped his arms around Anton and dragged him down with him on to the mass horde of pillows they had acquired.

 Zeck smiled. He rested his head on Steranko’s chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANTON GETS EATEN OUT!! WHAT!! REVOLUTIONARY. A PORN FIC IN THE TMNT TAG THAT ISN'T UNDERAGE OR RAPE. 
> 
> also uuuhhh this is my first smut fic im putting out w a trans character and ik im trans so it shouldn't be like,, bad but also internalized transphobia is a real fear. Anyway my point is criticism and advice is encouraged bless


End file.
